injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Raiden
Raiden appears as a DLC playable character in Injustice 2. Biography The elder God of Thunder has sworn to defend the Earthrealm from any and all threats. As the inter-universal crisis brought about by Brainiac rings out across the multiverse, Raiden is summoned to fight the collector of worlds in order to protect both realms. Raiden knows that if this universe falls, his own universe will become Brainiac's next target. Injustice 2 Raiden serves as a downloadable content in Fighters Pack 2. Powers and Abilities Due to being a god, Raiden has specific powers and abilities over the elements of lightning and thunder. He can channel such power through his body in great amounts and can use it for flight, as well as teleportation. He can channel so much lightning, he can actually break the laws of physics, by channeling it through insulated wood. Though an immortal being however, Raiden must take on a form susceptible to mortality, but he does maintain his godly powers in this form. Even without the use of his powers, Raiden is a very skilled combatant, particularly in the ways of martial arts. Special Moves Other Moves Character Trait * High Voltage: TBA Super Move * Power Surge: Raiden raises his hands in the air, emitting electrical shocks that hit the opponent when coming to contact, he transports the opponent and himself to Earthrealm at the stone bridge located at the raining Sky Temple. Raiden punches the opponent before teleporting to the end to lift the opponent to the sky, the thunder violently electrocutes the opponent. Raiden uses his electrical powers to transform into a dragon (à la the Mortal Kombat logo). The dragon bites at the opponent and descends down to the surface, triggering an electrical explosion. Afterwards, Raiden and the opponent are transported back to the stage. If a player chooses Black Lightning, the giant fist was used at the opponent instead of the dragon. Move List Ending Though I had finished Shinnok, his corruption of Earthrealm's Jinsei has cracked the barrier between my realm and this one. I began having visions of Brainiac's collection of this Earth. I realized that Brainiac's actions would soon destroy the barrier among all the realms. All life would be annihilated. With Brainiac dispatched, I tended the injured. His wounds too great, Kent Nelson could not be saved. But as he died, he warned me: the Armageddon I had foreseen was the design of the Lords of Order. By destroying reality, they would return the multiverse to a perfectly ordered state, obliterating Chaos. To defeat this powerful magic, the Justice League turned to this Earth's most proficient wizards and sorcerers. I gladly accepted the invitation to join them. The Lords will be contained, Order and Chaos will remain balance. Life as we know it, will continue. Costumes Raiden was revealed in his gameplay trailer to have a premier skin, in which he gains the appearance of DC Universe's Black Lightning. To your right is Raiden's skin, Thunder God. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia * His voice actor Richard Epcar reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat X. * Like Sub-Zero, his special moves are also imported from Mortal Kombat X and his ending takes place after the events of MKX Story Mode where he traveled to the Injustice Universe due to the dimensional barrier breaking and after cleansing the Jinsei from Shinnok's corruption. * He references characters from Mortal Kombat and the events of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. * Just like Scorpion and Sub-Zero, Raiden was also given a redesign by legendary DC Comics Artist, Jim Lee for his debut in Injustice 2 * Raiden is the only DLC character with a premier skin. Navigation Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters